risingdawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Belden
Belden is the Capital of Commerce of Marazan on the border of Bedias, Raxus and Erayus. The city was designed by a female engineer by the name of F. Crumb. The plans didn't capture the scale of the city and now has over 12,000,000 inhabitants, 90% of which are immigrants. Because of its position alongside an ocean and direct access to three continents, Belden has many trade routes. History Bedlen plans were made in the year 3854 by Dr. F. Crumb. When she died of a heart attack, the plans were found a year later in 3878. Twenty two years later the city went into construction. For some, it was just a city while for immigrants it was a beacon of hope, a city that has pavements of gold and buildings of precious materials. Of course, only children actually believed in it being so far fetched, but everyone knew it was known to be a good place to live, though the stories were stretched. By the year of 4039 it was the Capital of Commerce and 70% of its population were immigrants. Inhabitants Belden is the only city of many minor species, all native to islands or in unexplored forests outside Marazan. It has the following species living in it as of the present day. *Arkheon (125,000) *Blood Elf (160,000) *Daferizi (100,000) *Damina (1,000,000) *Dark Elf (550,000) *Dracoli (800,000) *Drow (425,000) *Dwarf (500,000) *Eclipse Elf (7,500) *Frost Elf (14,600) *Glass Elf (4,500) *Hervin (15,500) *High Born (1,200) *Human (777,000) *Hylot (12,500) *Kzoeran (6,000) *Lorkeran (1,000) *Moon Elf (1,500) *Mustafaan (30,000) *Obsidian Elf (4,500) *Orc (900,000) *Raxian (2,600,000) *Sand Elf (1,900,000) *Shadow Elf (10,000) *Snow Elf (1,150,000) *Starche (13,000) *Subiri (350,000) *Sun Elf (500,000) *Sun Strider ( 7,500) *Unika (300) *Yern (7,300) *Zact (1,400) Total Population (Rounded): 12,000,000 Military The Belden military is completely voluntary. There are three armies you can join once you have completed the perquisite training. They are the Belden Lancers, the Belden Militia and the Belden Legion. The Belden Lancers are used in every flanking maneuver throughout its history and are a popular choice for any Unika. The Militia defend the city, while the Legion are in charge of launching attacks in opposing settlements or fortresses that pose a major threat to Belden. Size Belden is the biggest city in Marazan. The city covers about 7,700 km², bigger than Erayus's largest county. The city is divided into 6 districts: Market, Government, Farming, Housing, Housing and Manufacturing. Each district is divided into smaller sections. The city is constantly growing and for every 100,000 people arriving, an average of 10 km² is added onto the city. Government In Belden, each species can elect their representative. The one with the most votes wins. This representative can have a place in the government and each get an equal say. The representative has a chance to become Emperor*, which holds them more sway. A new one is elected every five years. The current Emperor is Cinahtes. In Fiction Trivia *Belden's most influential politician is called Emperor, as no word for President has been made. Category:Article Category:City